The Hive
by AmorousXenomorph
Summary: A story following the lives of 3 pairs of Xenomorph mates living on an isolated planet with no human contact. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody, just a foreword before you get to the real story. This story will involve a LOT of lemons, so if you're not into that sort of thing, don't read this story. If you aren't a fan of Xenomorph lovin', I also suggest you don't read this story as well.

This story also uses canon from the original Alien universe, but I've modified some of it for my own dirty purposes. ehehe ;)

This first chapter is just to set up some background for the story. Fear not, there is sexual content in later chapters. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B  
>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY<br>AUDIO LOG 11276-6, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD  
>TERRAN DATE: SEPTEMBER 27, 2279<br>TIME: 2200

A most tragic event has occurred today. One of the staff under my research team, Dr. Naomi Walters was sadly attacked and impregnated by a facehugger while performing routine tests on a _Internecivus raptus_ or Xenomorph egg unattended. Why Dr. Walters was left unattended with the egg is a mystery, and I trust a full inquiry will be launched as to why Dr. Walters was left alone with such a hazardous specimen.

Dr. Walters was discovered unconscious in a mess of equipment about 2 hours after she was ensnared by a group of other scientists with the facehugger still attached to her head. Because of the danger this presented, I and my colleagues decided to move Dr. Walters to a reinforced containment cell rather than try to remove the facehugger. During the meeting I questioned the head medical officer why it wasn't possible to remove the facehugger from Dr. Walters, but I was told that it would be pointless to try at that point.

Shortly after being isolated, the facehugger died and detached from her face. Despite this, Dr. Walters remained unconscious for several more hours, during which time we decided it would be more humane to keep her unconscious and sedated rather than have her awake and aware of what was happening.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-7, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: SEPTEMBER 30, 2279  
>TIME: 1430<p>

Despite the bizarre circumstances surrounding Dr. Walters' impregnation, we have made several new advances in studying the Xenomorphs.

First, it appears that due to the large amount of sedatives that Dr. Walters received and continues to receive, the development of the Xenomorph fetus within her has slowed down considerably. While a normal chestburster would evacuate the host within a day, this one has stayed in Dr. Walters for 3 days. As of yet, we have no information on how this will affect the Xeno's mental development, but it does show that the Xenomorphs, at least in the fetal stage, can be affected by human drugs.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-8, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 01, 2279  
>TIME: 1400<p>

Today marks a huge day in the advancement of our knowledge of the Xenomorphs. At approximately 1600 hours yesterday, the Xenomorph fetus finally emerged from Dr. Walters' chest. Her loss hit many of my fellow colleagues hard, but the data we have gained from studying the chest burster has increased our previous knowledge of the Xenomorphs a hundredfold. The subject is formally known as Subject 026-Q, but the research team dubbed her "Naomi" in 'honor' of her host.

After Naomi was 'born', we quickly realized that she wasn't an ordinary drone, but a Queen Xeno. Since they are so dangerous and violent, many of the staff members wanted Naomi killed immediately, but I interfered and had her moved to a special holding area, designed to hold more dangerous specimens than Xenos, but it is working well for the time being. There have been very few Queens held in captivity before, and I want to study her as much as possible before she is... disposed of.

After only one day, Naomi has reached maturity. She went through a period of astonishing growth where she grew exponentially faster than any other species human have previously observed. We brought in a multitude of animal carcasses from one of the other divisions of the facility when she appeared hungry, and Naomi ate them all in less than 30 minutes. Within 20 minutes of eating, Naomi began to molt and shed her exoskeleton. After she molted, she had grown about a foot in size. We have no evidence how her body undergoes such rapid growth, but it explains how Xeno's can grow to maturity in such a short time.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-8, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 02, 2279  
>TIME: 1900<p>

Naomi's behaviour is an anomaly. It contradicts all previously observed behaviour we have seen in Xenomorphs. While most Xeno's are violent, restless, uncooperative and uncomfortable in captivity, Naomi's behaviour is the exact opposite. She is calm, quiet, is more than willing to participate in our tests and seems perfectly comfortable living in captivity, although she is prone to outbursts of restless activity. We do not know why exactly she is behaving this way, but it may have to do with her being incubated longer than most Xeno's regularly are.

We plan to perform a series of non-violent, non-invasive tests on the Naomi before we do any serious testing to try and see how Xenomorphs learn and adapt to their environment.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-9, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 07, 2279  
>TIME: 1400<p>

Naomi truly is a fascinating subject. In many ways she appears to be a regular Xenomorph queen. However her, for lack of a better phrase, personality is vexing and the level of intelligence she displays is truly remarkable.

Through a series of tests, we have discovered that she could learn to type, do basic mathematics and problem solving. Despite her unique nature, Naomi has proved to us that the Xenos display an incredible intellect, and perhaps even a certain degree of sentience.

Naomi has even displayed a limited empathic ability, perhaps one that is unique to Queens or all Xenomorphs. She seems to be able to feel the moods of nearby creatures, as evidenced by one particular incident. A depressed marine was supervising the experiments, and Naomi was very apathetic and refused to cooperate like normal. Once the marine left the room, she resumed her normal behaviour and participated in the experiments. Naomi had not seen or even known the marine was in the room, but she had somehow detected and responded to his emotions.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-10, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 07, 2279  
>TIME: 2330<p>

I have done some research on Dr. Walters' personal and medical background to gain some insight on Naomi's strange attitude, and have some up with some… interesting results.

Dr. Walters had one of the smartest individuals aboard the facility with an IQ of 224, and by all accounts a very hard worker. She had a wide range of friends and was known for being a sympathetic, gentle and caring individual. Going through her medical records also revealed that she had the condition nymphomania, which would explain why she was well acquainted with most of the staff. This may also explain Naomi's recent "episodes", of which I won't go into detail. They are rather... mature in nature.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-10, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 08, 2279  
>TIME: 1400<p>

Our studies of Naomi are proceeding marvelously, but I must regretfully announce that she will soon have to be terminated due to the threat she poses. Most of the researchers refuse to go anywhere near her and the scientists and staff who are willing to go into her holding area are beginning to suffer symptoms of mental degeneration. Sluggishness, tiredness, loss of memory and decreased reaction time are all afflicting the people who work around her. The cause of this is unknown, though I suspect Naomi may have something to do with this.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-11, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 09, 2279  
>TIME: 1430<p>

Another tragedy has happened in relation to Naomi earlier today. One of the maintenance staff in charge of maintaining Naomi's holding cell broke down and began to attack the other people in the room, hissing like an animal, biting and clawing them. He was quickly detained and a team of psychologists are looking into why he suddenly broke down when it appeared that he had no reason to. I am not certain, but it appears that Naomi's limited empathic ability makes her much more deadly than I previously thought. It seems as though she cannot only feel, but influence the emotions of those around her.

I've given out the order that all tests on Naomi be stopped and her termination date be moved up to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-12, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 10, 2279  
>TIME: 2045<p>

I hold out little hope for my own survival, but I sincerely hope this log survives so that people will know what happened.

Naomi escaped her cell mere minutes before her termination today. The altercation with the maintenance staff yesterday prevented anyone from noticing her cage was not properly sealed. Everyone in the near vicinity was killed, and she escaped into the ventilation before anyone could kill her.

I recommended that the facility be immediately evacuated, but our spacecraft are under maintenance and there are no other vessels who could reach us in time. Instead we settled for locking down the facility. Everyone in the facility is anxious, and our military personnel are methodically disappearing. I fear for everyone.

* * *

><p>D34-Y, HAVARD SYSTEM, LV-109B<br>BERNARD BIOLOGICAL RESEARCH FACILITY  
>AUDIO LOG 11276-13, DR. H. GAVIN MD PHD<br>TERRAN DATE: OCTOBER 12, 2279  
>TIME: 0300<p>

The worst is upon us. Naomi has found our collection of the other Xenomorph eggs, and is using them to impregnate more of the staff. This is particularly bad since we have such a large stash of them, 207 if our previous inventory check still holds. Several of my colleagues have been killed by Xenos or have been caught and impregnated by facehuggers.

I fear that this will be my last day alive, so if anyone is listening, STAY AWAY! I repeat STAY AWAY! This facility, and possibly this planet is no longer safe. You will not be dealing with an average Xeno Queen, she is much more intelligent and cunning than anything you have seen before. I repeat one last time, STAY AWAY!

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" exclaimed a gray suited man. He sat at the radio controls to the ship <em>Amadeus<em>, a cargo vessel inbound for the planet LV-109B. He had received an urgent transmission 40 minutes ago from the Bernard Research Station, one of the largest, most prominent Weyland-Yutani Facilities ever built.

"Daryll, did you hear that?" he asked the man sitting across the room from him.

"Yeah man, I heard it," Daryll replied. "What should we do?"

"Well it's pretty fucking obvious to me," the other man said "We relay the message to command and get them to turn this hunk of junk around!"

"What makes you think they'll listen?" Daryll asked.

"We just got a transmission that said an intelligent Xeno Queen that can make us freak out like a rabid dog took over the god damn facility! Do we look like fucking marines?"

"No..."

"Then let's call in and get them to turn us around!"

One radio transmission later and the _Amadeus_ reversed it's journey and headed back in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>If you have any suggestions for future updates, please PM me. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Escape and Release

It's here folks, Chapter Un. Because of school and such, the next update might take a while to come out.

Be warned, this chapter contains some mild lemons.

*note* I just polished off the grammar and spelling in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Escape and Release<strong>

She paced back and forth in her cell, bored and hungry. The humans were later than normal for her feeding, and she was getting impatient. They were normally so punctual. Naomi paced around the room a while longer, folding both sets of her arms inwards and swishing her long, spike tipped tail behind herself. Eventually she gave herself over to boredom and laid down on the floor, resting her massive crested head on her arms and heaving a sigh.

_The humans sure are taking their sweet time today_, she thought. _I wonder what's keeping them._

To keep herself entertained Naomi looked around the room for something to do. First, the room. It was a large affair, made up of gray concrete walls stretching to the ceiling. Running across the ceiling were various pipes and ducts, some of the big enough for Naomi to fit through. They constantly grumbling and groaning, which Naomi found incredibly irritating. She would much rather have them stay silent, but no matter how much she shrieked or hissed at them, the pipes wouldn't stop their loud conclave.

Naomi cast her gaze upon the first object in the room, a small cart with large monitor and keyboard on top standing in the corner of the room. She knew this device was the computer that they used to test her mathematics and writing skills. It was an amusing trifle at first, but as the days passed it quickly turned into a monotonous chore. She looked to the left of the monitor and peered at another, similar monitor, but only with two large buttons instead of a keyboard. This device was designed to test her problem solving abilities, but in actuality it was a simple true and false machine. It bored her to no end, and she wished she could break out and tear the machine to pieces.

Naomi shifted her gaze to look at the door on the opposite side of the room. She knew it was thick, several feet at least, and made of layers of non-corrosive metal. Even if she did break out of her cell, there would be no easy way of getting past that door. Naomi looked to the right, but all that was on that side of the room was a wall of blinking dials and panels that she could make no sense of.

Finally she looked around at her own cell. It was a circular construct about 50 feet in diameter and thirty feet high, providing her just enough room to feel comfortable. The walls were a dull white in color. The material that made up the door of her cage was was clear so that the humans could observe her. She didn't like it, it offered no privacy from the prying eyes of the humans.

Just to the left of her door on the outside of the cell was a control panel for opening and closing the door to her cell. Naomi thought back to yesterday when she influenced a blue clad human working on the panel to attack his fellows. She chuckled, sounding more like a soft hiss when she thought about how easy it was, to influence the human's weak willed mind, to make him go mad and attack the others. It was amusing in the extreme. She had experimented with the other humans who came and went, but that was the first time she had evoked such a reaction. She wished that she could do it to some more of those stupid humans, but after the incident, they all fled the room and hadn't come back.

_Oh, but when they do_, Naomi thought gleefully, _they won't have any idea what hit them_. On that happy thought, she drifted off to slee_p._

* * *

><p>Naomi stirred in her sleep. She shifted on the floor for a while, trying to get back in a comfortable position. When that proved futile she stood up and stretched. Soon enough, the boredom from before set in and she was pacing the room again.<p>

_Gah! If there was only something to do in this damned cell!_ she though. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

_Well_, she thought mischievously, _There IS something I could do to pass the time_.

As she thought this, she felt herself getting hot between her legs. Naomi walked over to the far wall of her cell. She pressed her massive crest flat against the wall and let her head slide down until the front of her head hit the floor, then raised her hindquarters up in the air. She supported herself with her smaller inner arms pressed flat against the floor while her larger arms began to go to work between her legs.

Naomi began to rub her womanhood with her right hand, sliding her finger around her lips and feeling herself getting wetter under her ministrations. She slowly inserted one finger into her womanhood and hissed at the sensation. Her insides were tight, warm and slick with arousal. She started to slowly work her long finger in and out of her slit, but soon picked up the pace, hissing and screeching in pleasure. Naomi added a second finger to her wet opening, then a third as she began to pump herself harder.

Lifting her tail up, Naomi used her left hand to spread her black lips apart while she continued to pleasure herself with her right, as if showing off to an invisible mate. Naomi was drooling at this point, loving the feeling of her fingers pumping in and out of her sacred region. She felt a tingling pressure in her loins and with a loud screech of pleasure she came, squirting her fluids onto the floor.

Still not satisfied, Naomi leaned her back against the wall, hunched over due to her crest and spinal tubes. She spread her hind legs and peered down at her slit, dripping wet from her previous activity. Naomi bent her head forwards and inhaled, smelling the rampant pheremones emanating from her area. The smell of her own arousal excited her even more, and soon she was slavering from the scent of her own sex. Unable to resist anymore, Naomi bent forwards and opened her mouth. She slowly extended her smaller inner mouth and plunged it into her dark folds. Right away Naomi began to pump her mouth back and forth, tasting the sweet, slightly tangy interior of her vagina.

Her slit was still sensitive from her earlier ministrations and only minutes of using her mouth to pleasure herself was enough to bring on a second orgasm. Her walls clenched her inner mouth and flooding it with her own juices. Naomi swallowed as much of her own fluids as she could before slowly retracting her inner mouth from her swollen, leaking entrance and leaned back with a hiss of satisfaction.

No matter how many times she pleasured herself, the craving for release never left her. Even if she played with herself for hours on end, she would always want more.

_Perhaps_, she thought wistfully, _if I had a real mate, I wouldn't feel so aroused all the time._

Just then, a loud pop startled Naomi out of her reverie. She quickly leaped to her feet and prepared to attack whatever made the noise. A quick survey of her surroundings revealed that she was still alone in her cell. Another loud popping sound caused Naomi to flinch. She looked around her cell and then around the outside room, looking for the source of the sound. Yet another pop reverberated through the room, but this time she could identify the source.

Naomi walked over to the edge of the clear door of her cage and did her best to look sideways. It took quite a bit of maneuvering due to her large crest and spines, but she finally managed it by tilting her head sideways and bracing her arms on the door. She peered over to look at the source of the popping sound, and saw the very edge of the control panel that the humans used to open her door.

_It must be malfunctioning. That's why they had that man in the blue messing with it_, Naomi thought. _Maybe I can use it to finally get out of here! I just hope it's still operational._

The panel was damaged, but Naomi didn't know how that would affect the door. _Maybe I can just ram it open_. Naomi decided to test her theory before trying any alternatives. Who knew, it just might work, and it was by far the simplest approach. She walked over to the far side of the room and prepared herself. Then she charged at full force towards the see through panel. Just before impact, Naomi lowered her head and slammed into the door. It reverberated at the impact, but it didn't budge. Naomi repeated the process again with similar results. She glared at the door, feeling her frustration building. In different approach, she lashed her tail at the door. It struck the surface and bounced off with a dull reverberation, not even leaving a scratch on it's smooth surface. Screeching in annoyance, Naomi lashed her tail in a flurry of blows towards the door.

_Ok, this isn't working_, she told herself. _I've got to think of something better._ Naomi looked at the door with intent, looking for any possible weaknesses in the smooth panel. _Nothing, there's nothing for me to work off of._ As she was trying to think of other ideas for how to break down the door, her gaze fell upon the edge of the door where it met the wall.

A sudden idea hit her. Naomi walked over to the edge of the door and raised her tail, and with unerring aim struck the crack between the door and the wall. With a snapping sound, a small piece of the door cracked off and fell to the floor. Naomi grinned to herself, a rather scary expression if you were anyone but a Xenomorph. She began to attack the same spot on the door until she had opened a gap next to the control panel big enough for her arm to fit through. Reaching out though the hole, Naomi felt her way across the wall and over to the control panel. By groping around she could tell that it consisted of a viewing panel and a keyboard, similar to the ones the silly humans used to test her.

By feeling the panel with the tips of her fingers, which were extremely sensitive to touch despite their sharp claws, she could tell that 5 of the buttons were smoother and more used than the others.

_I, O… A… N, M. Hmmm, what could that mean. Well for starters it could… oh no_, she thought, _Oh no. Could the humans really be that stupid?_ Slowly feeling her way across the keyboard, she typed out a 5 letter word.

N. A. O. M. I.

-Beep-

Silently, slowly, the clear door swung outwards on it's hinges.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first of what I hope will be many chapters. Hope you enjoyed. PM me if you have any comments or suggestions.<p> 


	3. Sector 7G

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. I'm astounded at how much attention this story has gotten considering it's been published for less than a week at this point.

That being said, behold Chapter Duex! Once again, this chapter does contains some sexual content. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sector 7G<strong>

The marine walked along the clean, brightly lit hallway followed closely by a small group of white-clad men and women. He was escorting 5 members of the research team down to the Xeno Queen's cell, all of whom were chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that we're finally going to get to examine a Xenomorph Queen!" one of the doctors said excitedly.

"I'm still astounded that Dr. Gavin authorized us to carry out the examination today!" another one said.

"Bout' fucking time," the marine muttered under his breath, "Should've bumped of the stupid Queen when it first burst out of that slut scientist."

A small backpack bounced on the marine's back. Inside was a box filled with experimental gas grenades. Apparently it released some kind of toxic gas specifically designed to kill Xenos. It was with these that he was supposed to kill the Queen. If all went as planned, the gas grenades would be a become a vital tool in controlling Xeno populations throughout human territory. Other than the gas grenades, the only other weapon the marine carried was a small 9mm pistol tucked into his belt.

The group turned left around a corner and came to a solid metal wall. One of the women in the group stepped over to a panel embedded in the wall. She typed a series of passwords into the panel and the door raised into the ceiling with a quiet hiss.

All of the lights were out in the room and it was pitch black. Not even the computer's blinking dials and monitors appeared to be on.

"That's strange," one of the doctors said, "The lights are supposed to be left on at all times."

"Eh, probably just power outage. Hey, you!" An extremely obese doctor snapped his fingers at the marine. "Go and check that out!"

"Sure thing, _Doc_," grumbled the marine. He pulled a long black flashlight from his belt and switched it on. He walked forward and shone his light around the walls and floor, looking for anything that might have caused the power outage. Right away, he noticed that all of the monitors in the room were smashed in, and the wall of computers on to his left was a tangled mess of bent metal and torn wires. He felt a bit unnerved seeing the amount of destruction in the room.

_Well_, the marine though nervously, _at least there's no way that the Queen could've…_ His thoughts froze as he lifted his flashlight up to the cell where the Queen should have been locked up. Instead, he saw the door hanging open, a hole punched in the side. Inside the cell was dead and lifeless.

"Oh shit! Run, everybody run!" the marine shouted, "Run! The Queen broke out, the Queen bro…" His voice was cut short by a tight grip around his throat. He tried to reach for his pistol, but he was rapidly spun around and came face to face with the Xeno Queen. She was drooling, looking at him with what he asumed was an intense hunger. The marine squirmed and screamed, trying to break the iron grip around his throat. Slowly, her large mouth opened and the marine looked past her sharp outer teeth and saw her inner jaw, its small mouth drooling.

"No, no, please God no, NO!" he screamed. The Queen hissed and leaned her head forwards forwards. The marine saw a flash of jaws, then saw no more.

* * *

><p>Naomi pulled her jaws out of the human's now mangled face, watching the blood flow down his chin and neck, soaking his shirt. She felt a kind of thrill over her kill, different from the sensations she felt when she played with herself. It filled her with a kind of passion she hadn't felt before, a passion for hunting, for stalking her prey in the shadows, silent and unseen. She looked up from the dessicated corpse in her hands to see a small group of white clad humans running away.<p>

_Oh no you don't_, she thought gleefully. She dropped the dead marine on the floor and with an excited bound, she raced after the humans down the brightly lit hallway. She caught up to the last one in the pack in no time, a fat male human who was wheezing as he waddled along. Naomi lashed at the back of his neck with her claws. A spurt of blood erupted from the ragged stump where his head used to be. Naomi didn't even slow down as the man's body fell to the floor. She caught up to three more humans in her path, one she dispatched in the same manner as the fat man, one she disembowelled with her powerful inner mouth and she stabbed the final one through the chest with her tail. When she withdrew her tail from the human's stomach, she caught a fleeting glimpse of the last human as a door further down the hallway closed behind it. Although she desperately wanted to chase it down, she knew that she would only get caught or killed if she pursued it any further. She could feel the various emotions of the humans outside the door, frightened and scared by the appearance of the human who had escaped her. If she ran out there now she would be caught or killed within minutes.

She ran back to her cell, picking up the corpses of the various humans she had killed as she went. When she got back to the room, she dumped the bodies on top of the marine's and watched the blood pool on the cold stone floor for a while. Although the humans had not been particularly cruel to her, she revelled in the idea of hunting the creatures that had held her captive. It was with an instinctual lust that she imagined stalking the humans, silent and unseen in the shadows. She imagined the looks on their horrified faces as she pounced on them and tore open their weak little bodies with her teeth and claws. Naomi shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time to daydreams.

_The humans will probably get here soon_, she thought, _and I don't want to find out what will happen when they do._ She scanned the various pipes and ducts on the ceiling until she found what she was looking for, a large whistling duct running underneath a series of other pipes. It looked big enough, but she didn't know for sure. Naomi scooped up one of the humans with her tail, the fat man she had killed in the hallway, and started to clamber up the concrete wall. Compared to the smooth walls of her cell, it was easy to climb up the rough, uneven concrete up to the roof. Naomi crossed the ceiling over to the duct she spotted on the ground. Gripping to the ceiling with her inner arms, she ripped out the various pipes surrounding the duct. She gave a strong tug on the last pipe and a torrent of water hushed out and hit her in the face. Hissing in annoyance, she tossed the broken pipe aside and ripped through the metal of the duct with her sharp claws. When she created a hole big enough to fit through, Naomi squeezed through the hole, dragging her dinner behind her.

It was a tight fit for Naomi's massive frame, but if she crouched down she could move with relative ease through the large duct. She moved down the tunnel a fair bit before she stopped in a wide octagonal room with tunnels leading off in all directions. This wide place gave her enough room to to stand up and turn her body around. Naomi plopped herself in the middle of the room and began to eat, ripping chunks of the fat man's body and gulping them down. She was starving and the sweet human flesh was a welcome change from the rotting animal carcasses that were her normal diet.

Soon enough Naomi was on the move again. She didn't want to stay in one place for too long, just in case the humans followed her into the vents. The larger tunnels that Naomi followed lead off at intervals into smaller tunnels that she couldn't squeeze down. Every now and then she came across grates in the floor, and every time she stopped to see if anything of interest were in the rooms below. Most of the time they were filled with worried looking humans. Naomi could sense their anxiety and worry as she passed. By now the word of her escape must have been all over the facility, which pleased her immensely. It was appropriate for the humans to be scared of her.

Eventually, Naomi entered a quiet and isolated part of the facility. There were very few humans about and most of the grates only looked down into empty rooms. Naomi peered down one vent in a particularly quiet area and saw a pair of mating humans, rutting vigorously in what looked like an empty storage space. The scent the mating couple emitted were wafting up into the vent, and Naomi could feel herself getting very aroused. She could feel her slit moistening rapidly as the smell became stronger. There wasn't very much room in the vent, and as such, she couldn't reach past her chest. Naomi squirmed in a desperate attempt to reach behind her body so that she could try and relieve herself. _Ah… it's no… mmmm... no use_, she thought, _I can't... oooh... reach._

By this point Naomi's slit was literally dripping with arousal, fluids running down her legs and pooling beneath her thighs. The powerful smell and the lustful emotions of the humans was driving her insane with the desire to pleasure herself. She whipped her tail into the edge of the vent in frustration, making a clanging sound. _Wait... my tail..._ thought Naomi. She brought the end of her tail around to her dripping folds, and careful not to hurt herself with the spiked tip, she began to rub the slightly ridged underside of her tail over her slick area. She let out a hiss of relief and pleasure as her tail ran across her wet lips, the bumpy surface of her tail helping to stimulate herself even further. As Naomi rubbed harder, her tail rubbed against her clit* and hissed she loudly at the sensation. She rubbed the hidden bud over and over, hissing in pleasure every time a ridge ran against her clit. Naomi started rubbed her slick folds faster, her clear fluids running down her tail and joining the large pool on the floor. Naomi rubbed her clit with her tail one last time and she climaxed with a loud screech, spraying her tail and the floor behind her with her fluids. Her spilled liquids dripped down the grate and formed a wet spot on the floor below. She collapsed to the floor with a reverberating thud and peered down through the vent. The humans were still mating, completely oblivious to what had happened just above them.

Naomi watched the humans intently as the female began to suck on the male's erect member, the male moaning in ecstasy. Naomi watched curiously, since her only experience was what she did to pleasure herself. She started using her tail to play with her drenched, slippery folds as she watched the humans continue to mate, unaware that they were being watched. As she toyed with her sensitive womanhood, she began to feel more and more excited. She rubbed down the middle of her warm slit, feeling her tail rub against the entrance to her vagina. She hissed, wanting desperately to shove her fingers inside of her awaiting tunnel, but instead she settled for vigorously rubbing her clit. She hissed as she rubbed her sensitive bud until she came again, squirting the floor with more of her juices.

When Naomi looked down again the humans had finished mating and left the little storage space. Naomi moved on from the vent above the storage space and began to wander around the ventilation system again, only stopping in a large abandoned lab to clean herself. She continued to spy on the humans through the vents to try and gain any information that might give her an advantage. One room she came across was filled with humans dressed in white huddled around a table. The surface of the table was covered in small round objects. Naomi watched as one of them took one of the objects and walked over to the wall opposite Naomi's grate. The human pulled a pin from the object and tossed it into the room through a door. From her vantage point, she watched it explode in a gaseous cloud. She could sense the excitement emanating from the humans, who started chattering amongst themselves. That troubled Naomi. Any reason for the humans to be happy wasn't good for her.

* * *

><p>"Explain what you think happened to me again, and in detail this time," said the tall man, looking up at the leaking water pipe and the massive hole in the ventilation shaft.<p>

The small man in glasses next to him cleared his throat and said, "Well Dr. Gavin, it appears that Naomi managed to break through the door of her cage by chipping away at the edge, possibly with her tail, entered in the passcode to open the door and escaped. The panel wasn't fully operational and was only locked at security level 2. After she broke out, she smashed all of our equipment, killed her would-be executioner and all but one of the doctors in attendance. While Dr. Higgins ran for help, she climbed up the walls and escaped into the ventilation."

Dr. Gavin rubbed his eyes with his palms, still trying to process what had happened. He was a tall man, standing at 6'7", with short cropped brown hair and a lean, angular face. Despite his position as Director of the Bernard Biological Research Station and the head of the local Xenomorph Studies Association, he had a well muscled body. His looks screamed athlete, but his cold, calculating eyes betrayed his intelligent mind. He looked from the hole in vent on the ceiling over to the twisted lump of wires and metal that used to be the computer, and then over to the door of her cell, still hanging open on its hinges.

_She's clearly more clever than we suspected_, he thought to himself. _To think that she escaped in such a way AND destroyed all of our data on her before we had a chance to back it up._

"Ok, ok," Dr. Gavin said, "The first thing we should do is try to get everyone out of here. I don't want anybody else to die unnecessarily."

* * *

><p>As Naomi continued crawling silently around the vents of the massive building, she heard a faint voice echoing from a tunnel to her left. Curious, she followed a series of twisting shafts, some almost to small for her giant body, but she made it to a grate, from which the voice was emanating. She could tell by both the tone of his voice and his roiling emotions that something was making it very upset.<p>

This piqued her interest and she leaned forwards to listen to the angry human. She looked down into a simple room covered in papers, with a polished wooden desk in the middle also covered in paper. The angry human sat down behind the desk and a skinny bald one was standing opposite.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'down for maintenance'?" Dr. Gavin yelled, slamming his hands down on his polished desk, sending papers fluttering, "Those spacecraft are our only way of this godforsaken planet and you're telling me that we can't even use them!"<p>

"Look," the other man said calmly, "We had no idea this was going to happen, they were just down for general repairs."

"And now we're fucked! The nearest transport vessel is two months away! Do you have any idea how intelligent Naomi is?" Dr. Gavin asked.

"I heard that she escaped from her cage, but…"

"She didn't just escape, Hudson. She broke a hole in her cell door, entered a security code that was supposed to be top secret, into a door panel that she probably couldn't see, and escaped into our ventilation system unopposed. That and she destroyed the computer with all of the data from our tests on her!"

"She does sound smart."

"Smart? She's a fucking genius, and deadly to boot! Unless we can get out of this place soon, we'll all be caught and killed!"

"Doctor, calm down. I know the situation is bad, but keep in mind that there is only one of her, and she has no idea where our supply of Xeno eggs are."

"True. Are they still locked up in sector 7G?"

"Yes Doctor, I checked on them myself this morning."

"Then we'll lock down the facility and hope that we find her before she finds us."

* * *

><p><em>Sector 7G, interesting…<em> Naomi thought to herself, _If I could get to that supply, I might be able to cause some mischief._ She chuckled silently to herself, a plan already beginning to form in her mind. Naomi knew that this Dr. Gavin would have a fit out of fear if he knew she was right above him, watching and listening.

She looked back down into the room, looking for something to give her a clue as to where sector 7G was. She got something much better than a hint. An overhead map of all floors in the facility was hanging on the wall of the room. Naomi couldn't believe her luck! She quickly scanned the map, committing it to memory, then she departed swiftly, being careful not to make a sound, heading directly for sector 7G.

* * *

><p>*Xenomorph clitorises (clitori?) are hidden further in the inner labia than humans', which makes it harder to stimulate.<p>

Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions, please don't hesitate to review or PM me. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Silis

Let me say that I am floored by the amount of attention The Hive has gotten in such a short period of time. It goes above and far beyond my expectations and I owe it all to you guys.

That said, behold Chapter Trois! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter isalmost twice the length of the previous one and as such took a bit longer to write.

No sexual content in this chapter. I was planning on doing something dirty, but it got too long (ehehe, penis jokes). Don't worry too much though, you guys are in for a lemony treat next chapter.

Anywho, hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Silis<strong>

As Naomi neared her destination, she slowed her pace down to a slow shuffle. If she had to guess, this part of the facility would be heavily guarded and she didn't want to make any unnecessary noise. As she passed by several grates, her suspicions were confirmed. A virtual horde of marines filled every room, watching monitors, looking over maps, or playing games with small rectangular cards. In one room she caught a glimpse naked humans bathing themselves. When Naomi saw this she quickly moved on, not wanting to get turned on again. It would only delay her mission.

Soon she reached her destination, a large grate in a heavily guarded part of the facility. In the halls nearby Naomi could feel the emotions of the humans, a muddled cloud of anxiety and boredom. That was good, since it meant that no one had noticed her presence yet. She turned her attention down to the grate below her. The vent was barely big enough for Naomi to squeeze through, but the grate seemed big enough. The problem arose when she saw what covered the grate, thick metal beams running across the length of the opening instead of the flimsy metal curtains that covered the other ones. She peered through the metal bars into a dimly lit room. It was roughly square shaped, the walls made of the same material the walls of her prison cell. Since the level of light had no effect on her sight, she saw row after row of neatly organized Xenomorph eggs. The eggs along the walls of the room were smaller and a dull green in color. As they approached the center of the room, the eggs got bigger and were a sleek black instead of green.

Naomi tugged at one of the bars, but it refused to budge. Trying again, she gripped the bars with all 4 of her arms and pulled with all her strength, but only succeeded in causing a slight groan to come from the metal. Without enough room to get proper leverage she couldn't just rip the beams out of place. In a different approach, she tried digging a hole around the grate, but that proved futile when she discovered that the bars extended underneath the vent as well. She hissed in annoyance, trying to think of a way to get around her conundrum.

Stumped, Naomi wiggled backwards out of the vent. Along the way she managed to slice the back of her left her forearm along a jagged piece of metal that one of her many spikes had torn loose. A hiss of pain escaped her mouth and she twisted her arm to get a better look at the laceration. It wasn't deep, but it was long and it hurt.

_Just what I needed_, Naomi thought grumpily. She watched her blood well out of the cut and run down her arm to splatter on the floor of the ventilation shaft. With a start, she jumped back as the floor of the vent began to sizzle and dissolve where her blood had made contact with it. She watched as her blood ate away at the metal until it had formed a smoking hole in the floor.

_Why didn't I know that would happen?_ Naomi asked herself, _It seems like something that I should have known._ When she thought more about it, she didn't know very much about her own species. In fact, she seemed to know more about the humans than she did about her own kind. It felt as if she ought know everything about her own kind instinctively, but instead only knew things about the humans. She knew why they wore garments, why human females had larger chests than the males and why they called their warriors marines, but she hadn't the foggiest idea how her skin protected her so well, or what functions the tubes on her back served. The idea depressed Naomi. She knew more about the puny beings that had held her captive more than her own species.

Pushing that line of thought aside for the moment, she crawled back into the vent and positioned herself above the grate. Her arm had stopped bleeding in the time that it took to crawl back in, so she extended her inner mouth and bit down on her wound. Naomi let out a muffled screech of pain and rubbed her injury over the edged of the metal bars, coating them in a layer of her blood. Instantly the beams began to bubble and hiss as the acid in her blood ate its way through the metal. In a short time the beams were weakened considerably, which made it an easy matter for Naomi to rip them loose and toss them further down the vent. Even though she could have let the acid do all the work and let the beams fall down, she didn't want to risk letting the humans know she was here or risk damaging the eggs.

When all of the bars were removed, she squeezed herself down the hole and into the room. It was bigger than it looked from the vent, big enough for Naomi to stand upright and turn around with ease. As she looked around, she saw that all of the eggs were unprotected and bare. Strange, Naomi pondered, You would think that they would want to cover something so dangerous up. She shrugged her massive shoulders and went to work, grabbing the smaller eggs from the edge of the room, bringing them up into the vent one by one and carrying them a short distance away to a large intersection.

When she had a clean dozen hidden away, Naomi returned to the room and searched for the larger eggs in the middle of the room, further away from the vent. She didn't like it. It prevented her from making an easy escape, but she wanted at least one large egg for her plan. She searched around until she found an egg slightly bigger and darker in shade than the other ones. Just as she picked it up, a door silently opened at the side of the room, opposite the vent. Naomi froze, still clutching the egg.

Two marines walked into the room, both carrying large rifles strapped across their backs. Both were talking in loud voices to each other.

"It's so fucking stupid. How hard is it to find one giant ass Xeno?" said the first marine, who looked to be the younger of the two.

"You'd be surprised. If they don't wanna be found, you'd be damned to try and find one even with the whole facility on the lookout," the second one replied. He looked older and was more worn and scarred than the other marine.

"Hey man, what the hell," the younger one said looking down at an egg near his feet, "Why are all of the eggs out of their pods?"

"I dunno, but you'd better stand back. You don't wanna get caught by a facehugger." the scarred man said.

"No shit Sherlock."

The younger human took out a flashlight and shone it back and forth, methodically combing the room with the light. Naomi looked on in silence as his flashlight illuminated her massive form. The human screamed and dropped his flashlight.

"Holy shit! Swanson, go get reinforcements!" the older human barked.

The human called Swanson ran out of the room as fast as his pathetic little legs could carry him. The scarred human was much braver, taking his weapon off of his back, switching on the mounted flashlight and open firing on Naomi. Most of the bullets ricocheted of of her thick hide, but several managed to pierce her softened carapace on her injured arm. Hissing with pain, Naomi ran to the grate, squishing several of the eggs as she did. When she reached the grate, she grasped the egg tightly in her inner arms and hauled her massive frame up with her powerful outer arms.

She ran down the vent as fast as she could until she reached her small collection of eggs. As she placed the final egg with it's smaller counterparts, she surveyed the intersection with a more critical gaze. It was a large affair, with several dozen vents all converging into the room. It had enough room for herself and all of the hosts she needed to hatch the eggs. However, Naomi was clueless as to how she was going to restrain all of the hosts she needed. With a sound like a sigh, she lay down next to the stolen eggs and began to think.

_I could bend the metal and wrap them up_, Naomi thought to herself,_ No, the metal is too sharp, and they could bleed to death before any of the young ones could grow enough to escape their hosts. Perhaps I could knock them unconscious. But how could I keep them unconscious? What if one of them woke up and alerted the others?_

As she pondered the issue of how to restrain the humans, she tasted something in her mouth. Naomi hissed, it tasted awful. It felt like her saliva was turning into an acrid goo. It didn't drip out of her mouth like normal, but instead accumulated just inside of her inner mouth. She rubbed her inner mouth along the wall of the vent, trying to get the horrid substance out of her mouth. As she did so, she left long streaks of a black substance smeared along the wall. Naomi looked on in fascination as it hardened into a tough but rubbery state.

_Yet another thing I didn't know_, she thought. Again, the fact that she knew so little about herself depressed her. However, her sadness was short lived as she realized the implications. It might be just the thing she needed. Straining herself, she tried to excrete more of the foul tasting substance from her mouth. If she concentrated hard enough on it, she found that she could create a constant flow of goo. Naomi practiced using her newfound ability by smearing it on one of the ducts in the intersection, weaving it across the vent and on to the opposite wall. Soon enough, she had completely blocked off the tunnel in a rubbery black veil. It bulged slightly under the pressure of the air trying to get through, but it held firm. Happy with the results, Naomi tested if it was possible to tear the stuff. She lashed out at it with her claws and it tore without almost no resistance. Naomi squirmed in delight, the black substance was perfect for the job. It occurred to Naomi that her ability to produce the black substance was probably built into her body with the specific purpose of capturing hosts.

Her arm twitched and Naomi let out a quiet screech. The bullets in her wound had long since dissolved, but the wound was still bleeding and it showed no sign of stopping. Out of curiosity, Naomi concentrated, then smeared some of the goo on her wounded arm. When the resin made contact with the injury, it dulled the pain and stopped the bleeding. Naomi let out a hiss of relief. _This resin certainly is useful_, she though while she inspected her arm.

Over the next several hours, Naomi went about the facility, capturing as many lone humans as she could. She grabbed them as they walked by vents or were alone in their small, private rooms. If they were strong and big enough, she bound them with resin and dragged them off to the intersection where the eggs were stored. There she bound them to the walls with more of the sticky resin. If the humans she captured were too weak, skinny or fat, she simply killed and devoured them. When her stomach was full, she entertained herself by leaving the mangled bodies for the humans to find, either hung from the ceiling or in contorted positions on the walls and floor. When she returned after capturing her thirteenth and last host, most of the other humans were awake and made lots of noise, shouting for help, screaming or weeping. At any rate, Naomi found their excessive amount of noise making annoying, so she bound her latest catch, then went over to the human making the most noise and covered his entire face with black goo. After she had left him for a few minutes she realized that he probably couldn't breathe. She hurried over and slashed the resin off, but it was too late and the human was dead. With a screech of disappointment, Naomi slashed the body off the wall and went around to the rest of the humans, only sealing their mouths so that they couldn't make noise but still get air.

Naomi wanted to go out and find another host to replace the one that had suffocated, but she also wanted to impregnate the soon to be hosts as soon as possible. Taking one of the twelve smaller eggs, Naomi walked over to one of the humans. Its eyes bulged and rolled in their sockets as she approached. She delicately cut off the resin around its mouth with one hand while holding up one finger on the opposite hand to her mouth like she had seen the scientists do when they wanted someone to be quiet. The human seemed to understand and it thankfully kept silent. Naomi placed the egg down in front of the human and watched patiently. It took about five minutes, but soon the top of the egg opened up and the facehugger inside leapt forwards and secured itself to the humans face. Over the next hour, she repeated the process until every one of the humans had a facehugger working away on them. Exhausted from the day's work, Naomi curled herself up on the floor but did not sleep. She still had too much work to do.

Over the following day, Naomi watched her twelve hosts intently. When the facehuggers detached from their victims faces and did, Naomi was there to rebind the human's mouths and make sure that they were still relatively healthy. She felt the humans' terror as the hours crept by, and eventually felt the small forming consciousnesses of the chestbursters growing inside of them. She could not speak to them, but she sent them feelings of comfort and the will to grow large and strong. When the time came, she encouraged the chestbursters to come out of their hosts, to come to their Queen. One by one, they all emerged from their hosts and began to search for food. Naomi thought their little wiggling forms were, for lack of a better phrase, cute. She spoke to them through as series of hisses and screeches, trying her best to imitate the human's language. Over the course of the day, the chestbursters devoured their hosts and molted until they had reached full size. They were an impressive lot, 5 warriors and 7 large drones, all male and not one of them was under 7 feet tall.

The sheer amount of masculine pheromones all of her surrogate children released made it difficult for Naomi to concentrate. It was also annoying when one of the warriors, clearly in the mood, snuck up behind her while she was resting and tried to mount her. She hissed in anger and smacked the amorous warrior away with her tail, then turned around and screeched in his face. Shrinking away from her anger, he retreated to the corner of the room furthest away from her. Despite her vicious outward appearance, the event had turned her on a great deal, her fluids starting to flow out of her slit and down her legs. She desperately wanted to relieve herself, but doing so now could provoke the others to follow the example of the warrior, so she just did her best to control her raging pheromones.

When she was sure that all she could keep herself under control, she called her adoptive children over to her side. They obediently lay down in front of her, waiting for her to speak. Listen my children, she told them, I have special plans for all of you. I want all of you to disperse yourselves amongst the tunnels and vent, making sure that your presence is not discovered. When I tell you so, strike at the humans, make them pay for imprisoning our kind. They all hissed in obedience, then all ran off in different directions through the ventilation system. They were natural born killers, and Naomi had faith that they would spread chaos throughout the facility when the time came. Naomi glanced over at the last remaining egg, standing still in the dark of the vent. It would be nice to have another Xenomorph running around the facility, but there was a whole room of them waiting for her. Leaving the last egg safely hidden, Naomi made the trek back to the room holding the remainder of the Xenomorph eggs. When she squeezed into the vent, she noticed that the grate had been re-covered by thick metal bars.

No matter, Naomi thought, It will be a simple enough matter to break the bars again. Naomi peered down into the room and let out a hiss of surprise. To her dismay, the room was not filled with Xenomorph eggs, but instead the room was completely empty. So the humans aren't completely stupid then, she grumbled. This was a major setback to her plans. Her original idea was to keep stealing eggs and using them to kill off the humans, but she hadn't anticipated the fact that she would run out of eggs. Although she had faith in the Xenos she had tasked with killing the humans, they wouldn't be able to survive forever.

There is the one last egg, but I shall have to be careful how I use it, Naomi told herself. Now to find an appropriate host. She debated signalling her surrogate children to attack to provide a distraction, but it would only be a waste at this point. Naomi began to roam the facility, looking for a host that would suit her needs, but she couldn't find one to her liking. She didn't know why she was being so picky. She could have easily grabbed one of the many brawny humans wandering around the facility, but none of them seemed the right choice. They all looked extremely dim-witted, even by human standards. Naomi thought back, trying to remember if any of the humans she had seen previously were worthy candidates. One human in particular stood out in her mind. The angry man from before who had helped direct her to the collection of eggs. She had seen him on several occasions before then, watching her with his calculating gaze through the transparent door of her cell. He was a large man, towering above his fellow humans, and if his authoritative manner was anything to go by, he was an important figure among the humans like she was in her small adoptive family of Xenomorphs.

Naomi made her way over to the room where she had last seen the angry human, but it was empty. Not for long, she thought. She opened her mouth and let out a resounding, high pitched screech. It was beyond the range of human hearing, but the various Xenomorphs waiting in the air ducts heard it clear as day. Silently, they all exited the ducts and began roaming the halls to fulfill their mission.

* * *

><p>The whole facility was in uproar as Dr. Gavin ran down the halls towards his office. He swore under his breath as he shoved his way through a crowd of terrified lab technicians running down the hall he was trying to get down. There was no doubt in his mind that this was all Naomi's doing. Reports of Xenos running rampant through the halls were coming in from all corners of the facility. Numerous casualties had already been confirmed and no one was prepared for the attack. Gavin specifically requested that more guards be on duty and increase the military presence increased, but no one on the board took him seriously and now they were paying the price for it.<p>

He reached his office and slammed the door shut. He swiftly moved to a cabinet behind his desk, still strewn with various papers and unlocked it with a key he pulled from his pocket. From the cabinet he pulled out a slim black device, with a speaker at one end and a panel with various buttons on it decorating the middle. Gavin hurried out of the room with the small device clutched in one hand and took off down the halls again. As he ran down the halls, he pressed a button and spoke into the machine, "D34-Y, Havard System, LV-109B. Bernard Biological Research Facility. Audio log 11276-13, Dr. H. Gavin, MD, pHd. Terran date, October 11, 2279. Time, three hundred hours. The worst is upon us. Naomi has found our collection of the other Xenomorph eggs, and is using them to impregnate more of the staff. This is particularly bad since we have such a large stash of them, 207 if our previous inventory check still holds. Several of my colleagues have been killed by Xenos or have been caught and impregnated by facehuggers."

Dr. Gavin was heaving by now, taking in huge gulps of air, but he kept speaking, "I fear that this will be my last day alive, so if anyone is listening, STAY AWAY! I repeat STAY AWAY! This facility, and possibly this planet is no longer safe. You will not be dealing with an average Xeno Queen, she is much more intelligent and cunning than anything you have seen before. I repeat one last time, STAY AWAY!"

Gavin hit the button again and stopped speaking, gasping to catch his breath, but he never stopped. He ran on and on, through various halls and doors until he came to a door marked "Communications" and pushed his way inside. The interior of the room was a virtual jungle of dangling wires, blinking machinery and paper documents strewn about as if at random. The floor was covered in discarded coffee cups, glasses and assorted lunches. It looked like it had been abandoned in hurry, and Gavin couldn't help but notice the red smears that marked the walls and floors. Pushing his way though the tangles of wires, he shuffled over to a radio that still looked operational. He took a headset lying on the table, put the mouthpiece over the speaker on the recorder and pressed a button marked transmit on a panel on the desk. He pressed another button on the black recorder and the past two weeks of his audio logs began to play, spilling out of the recorder and into the radio headset. Gavin listened in silence as he heard himself recall the events of the past weeks. It sounded so strange to hear his own voice dictate the events he had experienced, unable to relay the true horror of the situation.

A tremendous crashing, followed by a loud hiss came from the room behind Gavin. He froze, not moving a muscle. He heard more sounds coming from behind him. His mind screamed at him to move but his body was frozen in place, refusing to budge. He stood motionless as he felt a massive form creep up behind him. Slowly, forcing his body to move, he turned around and came face to face with Naomi. Her gigantic body was cramped into the room, tilting machines dangerously on their sides, filling every inch of the space available. Surprisingly, she did not immediately kill him as he suspected, but instead she stood there, watching him. Gavin's audio logs had long since stopped playing and the two stood in complete silence, staring at one another. Tentatively, not knowing quite what he was doing, Gavin reached out his arm and moved it slowly towards Naomi.

* * *

><p>She didn't stop him as he reached out and touched her face. She was still observing him, judging him to see if he was suitable for her purposes. The human stroked her forehead and she started to purr. It was soft, warm, and it felt marvelous as it stroked all of the sensitive spots along her head and chin. The human must known a great deal about Xenomorphs to know all of these spots, Naomi thought. As the hand continued to rub her head, she felt herself getting warm and wet between her legs. Reaching behind herself she began to… Naomi jerked her head away from the human's hand and shook her head. Now was not the time or the place. She leaned forwards again, reaching with her all four of her hands to grasp the man.<p>

* * *

><p>Her hide felt different than he expected. It was tough, yet slightly flexible, and it was dry, not slimy like he had imagined. He stroked her in all the places he knew where the Xenos were sensitive, the corners of her outer jaw, her chin and the center of her forehead. As he petted her, she began to purr just like a cat, albeit a much larger and deadlier cat. It gave him a sense of peace, as if she were nothing more than a common housepet desperate for the attention of her master. All of a sudden, her purring stopped and she yanked her head away from his hand. Gavin didn't even react. Since the end had come an he was about to die, he had felt no fear, even when Naomi stretched out her arms and lifted him off the floor. Then when he was level with her drooling mouth, he caught a whiff of a sour odor. That's funny, he thought, That smells like Xeno resin…<p>

Suddenly, the situation dawned on him. What if she wasn't going to kill him? What if she was going to take him away and use him as a host? He started to struggle, kicking his legs and squirming his body. It didn't do any good, Naomi only gripped him harder. He looked on in horror as she started binding him in the foul black substance, working her way from his neck down to his feet. Soon all that was left free was his face. He didn't bother to move as his mouth was sealed. His last image was of Naomi's face, leaning in close to his as his eyes were obscured.

* * *

><p>Grasping the bound human in her inner arms, she squirmed and writhed her backwards out of the room. The door was far too small for her and she had to rip her way though the wall in order to get into the small room. There were also no vents in this part of the facility that she could fit through, so Naomi had to exit in another room a ways back and follow the human on foot. It was remarkably easy stalking the man. She waited for him at his room, but before she could climb out of the vent and grab him, he ran off. She followed him through the vents as best she could, using his panicking mind as a reference point until she couldn't go any further via the air ducts. It was still an easy to stalk the man though the halls, since he talked to himself most of the time he was running, though what about she had no idea, and couldn't hear her following close behind him.<p>

During the time she was stalking the human around the facility, she felt all but one of her adopted children get killed by the other humans. She didn't like it, they were much less competent killers than she previously thought. Nevertheless, they had fulfilled their duty. Naomi retraced her steps until she reached the vent she was looking for, a large on in the storage room where she had seen the mating humans. It was convenient that the man had run past a location she could easily remember. She clambered up into the windy tunnel and ran as fast as she could back to the intersection. The remnants of the previous group of hosts still hung on the wall, just tiny bits of bone and flesh stuck to the wall with dried resin at that point.

Naomi stood to her full height towering at least 30 feet high and plastered her newest host to the only unused patch of wall high up on the intersection. With everything in order, Naomi slashed the coverings on the man's mouth, picked up the final egg from it's resting place on the floor and brought it up to the motionless man. Since he was suspended so high up, she had to hold the egg in place until the facehugger emerged. When it emerged from its resting place, Naomi noticed the facehugger, like the egg it came from, looked different from it's counterparts. For one it was quite a bit larger, and instead of being a dull yellow in color it was a dull black, turning red tinged on the tail and had a series of spines running down its back. It leapt forward and secured itself on the man's face. Naomi sat back down on the floor, wrapping her tail around herself and settled down to watch the man.

Over the course of the day Naomi watched the man on and off, sometimes paying attention and sometimes reflecting on the events since her birth. When the facehugger detached itself and died she didn't cover up his mouth like the other humans, instead she left him be, listening to his sounds of discomfort and pain as the day wore on. It gave her a kind of perverse pleasure to see the man writhe and squirm and to hear his moans of discomfort.

Naomi's mind drifted as she relaxed on the floor of the vent. Thoughts and images danced through her consciousness at random. She thought about her escape, her birth into the cold, uninviting cell that would become her prison, and the various experiments the humans would perform on her in that confined room. When she thought about it, that the humans hadn't been overly cruel or malicious towards her. They were simply curious about her behaviour and intelligence. She still felt a malevolence towards the insignificant creatures, they had still imprisoned her and most likely planned to kill her once she outlived her usefulness, but she could understand their curiosity.

When the man on the wall started to cry out in pain, she knew that the time had come. Like she did with the others, extended her consciousness towards the chestburster in the man's abdomen, sending feelings of comfort and reassurance. However, unlike its brethren this chestburster responded to her mental touch, and pushed back with its own mental probe. The touch shocked her, it was surprisingly strong and very masculine. It was also inquisitive, she could feel his curiosity coming off his mind in waves.

_Now this is interesting_, Naomi thought to herself. She had no idea that other members of her species were capable of having empathic abilities like her own. _There is something special about this one._

Watching the human's chest keenly, Naomi used her empathic ability to encourage the chestburster to break free of his host and to come to her. The man let out a scream of agony as the chestburster started to eat its way out his chest, ripping his organs to shreds while his blood seeped through his garments. His face contorted in pain and he writhed, trying vainly to free himself. The man let out another cry of pain as the chestburster inside him began to ram his ribcage until with a final agonizing cry the small, smooth head of the chestburster emerged from the hole it had made in his chest.

Naomi reached forwards and took the small creature in her inner arms. She looked down at the small chestburster and even though he was coated in the blood of the human, she noticed that, much like the egg and facehugger, he was much darker and larger in appearance than any of his brothers.

_Hello young one. I am Naomi._ Naomi said to the chestburster, speaking to it with her mind instead of out loud. She wasn't quite sure how she did it, but it wasn't much different than feeling emotions.

_No… noh… mi?_ it asked. Despite only recently being born, his language skills were remarkably well developed.

_No child, Nai-oh-mi._ She replied.

_Naomi..._ he repeated. He purred and snuggled against her chest. Naomi felt the approval radiating off the little chestburster.

_You are just adorable_, Naomi told him. That made him press against her more and purr even louder. Gently, careful not to harm the little Xeno, Naomi laid down on the floor and placed the chestburster down on the floor. Instead of wandering about looking for food like she suspected, he slithered over to Naomi's resting head and rubbed against it. Naomi was surprised at how affectionate the new Xeno was. All of the others were concerned with finding a meal when they were born, but this one seemed perfectly content being in her presence.

_You need a name young one_, she told the chestburster.

_Naomi?_ It asked.

Naomi chuckled. _No young one, that is my name. You need a name all your own._ The problem was, Naomi had not named anyone before and she had no idea what a proper name sounded like. She didn't name her previous batch of adopted children because she felt no real connection to them. They were not her real children and as a result held very little sway over her emotions. This little Xeno was different. For one he shared her ability to feel the emotions of others, and they could communicate in their minds which meant that he was far more unique and important than any of the others.

She thought of a variety of names, but most of them were random assortments of sounds that held little meaning. There was her name, but it didn't give her many ideas as to how to think of a name. Several others sounded like real names like Dyriis or Samantiis, but they were based off of human names she had heard. She wanted her name to be unique like the little Xeno snuggling against her head. Suddenly, as if dropped into her mind by an invisible hand, a name occurred to her.

_How do you like the name Silis?_ she asked the chestburster.

_Like!_ It replied,_ Silis like!_ Silis slithered around and on her crested head in excitement. Naomi chuckled at his antics. Taking him off her head, she stood up and took down the body of the human from the wall. She placed the body on the floor and Silis ran over to it and immediately began to eat ravenously, tearing at the face of the man who had once been his host.

* * *

><p>I'd like to extend a special thank you to Xahraxs and pvt jim for being so supportive of my story. pvt jim also has some damn fine fics, so go check him out.<p>

Once again, if you have any suggestions, either review or PM me. Thank you all again for supporting my work. I'll do my best to keep the updates coming.


	5. Introducing a Friend

Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I present to you Chapter Quatre!

Once again, thank you so much for your support. The Hive has had over 1100 views in less than 2 weeks, all thanks to you guys.

I mentioned in the previous chapter that this chapter will be very, very dirty and I really let my imagination run wild on this one. It was supposed to be the ending of the last chapter, but it got really long so I split it into two chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Introducing a Friend<strong>

Over the next several days, Naomi watched Silis as he grew to maturity. During his first day of life was perpetually hungry, and Naomi had to go hunting for him dozens of times before he could go out on his own. When he wasn't busy eating, he was either learning with Naomi or playing with her. She taught him everything she knew, from basic math to speaking in the human language. Their 'play' usually ended with them covered in blood, mostly from the humans they had slaughtered.

When he was fully grown he stood at just above half her height, making him far bigger and stronger than his smaller brethren. In addition to his large size he also had a crest on his head, but smaller less and decorated than hers. He also had a series of sharp spines spines sticking up at regular intervals down the length of his back. He only had one set of arms instead of two like she had, but they were still strong enough to rip through metal.

Due to the his size, there was not enough space in the ventilation system for both of them to live comfortably. Even in the largest intersections they filled up the all floor space available, so Naomi decided to move to an unused part of the facility deep within the basement. She had visited this area several times during her explorations and had never seen a human down in the dark underbelly of the basement. It was large and dry, and most of the rooms were filled with disused machinery or were just empty. The rooms were massive with high vaulted ceilings and broad doorways that Naomi could pass through without hunching down. There were no lights anywhere, but that wasn't an issue for Naomi or Silis. It was a perfect place for them to call home.

Silis was much more devoted to her than his late siblings. He delighted in talking to Naomi for hours on end, not really caring about the subject since she did most of the speaking. He doted on her every word, always agreed with her and never questioning her motives. In a way, Namoi found his loyal demeanor charming. She could trust him with anything, unlike her other surrogate children. It still annoyed her how incompetent they were compared to Silis, who by contrast was an excellent hunter. He had managed to kill a squad of 7 marines singlehandedly in a matter of seconds and had carried them off before any of the other humans even noticed. Naomi, with all her prodigious strength and cunning, was very impressed by his skill.

Despite his vicious ability to kill, was also rather naive. When he had his first erection, he came to Naomi pleading for help, running with his legs spread apart to avoid his erect member hanging between his legs. It was a very awkward experience for Naomi, not only because she had to explain to Silis about mating, but because she got so worked up from catching a glimpse of his manhood and smelling his arousal. She almost pounced on him and had him right there, but she didn't want to risk scaring Silis after he had such a shock.

Naomi loved being in his presence, although she didn't get to do it it as much as she would have liked. If he was around her too long he would become very flustered and leave. It was very confusing for her, since she was aware that he was attracted to her, but he couldn't bear to be around her.

His loyal and innocent nature, his masculine scent and his impressive hunting ability all contributed towards the feelings she had for him. Naomi couldn't put a name to the thing she felt, but it consumed her every waking moment. When Silis was around, she found it hard to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>Silis watched as Naomi feverously paced back and forth across the large room they had decided to call home. It had been several weeks since Naomi decided to move their living space to the large abandoned basement of the facility. He liked it much more than the gusty vents that he was born in. It was quiet, dry, warm and away from the two-legged, fleshy things Naomi called humans. She despised the humans and with good reason. They had imprisoned and attempted to kill her and she wanted them dead and gone. Silis shared the sentiment. Anything that tried to harm Naomi was an enemy of his, and he was lucky that he wasn't born in captivity like her.<p>

His mind drifted as he thought about Naomi. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. She was very smart, far smarter than him and clever to boot. She spent a great deal of time devising schemes to get rid of the humans, often involving a large number of other Xenomorphs. He had no idea how she was going to find the other Xenos that she needed, but he was confident that she would find a way.

Despite her hatred of the humans, Naomi was more gentle and caring around him, often showing her affection with various embraces and caresses. Every time she was around he could focus on little else, but she also made him uncomfortable. She was very forward with him and some of her caresses went beyond his comfort level. Her scent was also intoxicating, a sweet scent that made his head spin and made it very hard for him to control himself whenever he was around her. It was a difficult conflict for him since it was very hard for Silis to stay around her for more than a few minutes at a time even though he longed to see her whenever he was away from her.

Silis turned his attention back to Naomi. She had stopped pacing back and forth and had laid down on the concrete floor beside him.

_Silis, there is something I need to ask of you,_ she said.

_What is it Naomi?_ he asked expectantly.

_I need your help with a problem I'm having,_ she replied. As she said this, she wrapped her tail around him, drawing him closer to her and pressing their bodies together. She smelled heavily of pheromones, and Silis felt his member start to slide out of its hiding place between his legs.

_What… er… what kind of… problem are you… ungh… having?_ he asked, trying get his word out straight.

_Well, it involves a certain someone you know,_ she purred, _and I want to introduce them to a certain someone I know._ Naomi rubbed her tail between Silis legs and he let out a loud hiss of pleasure. _Do you understand, Silis_?

Silis felt hot in the face and very flustered, _Naomi… I… er…_ Of course he had feelings for Naomi, but this was going too fast for his liking.

_Well?_ she asked, pressing her tail harder against his crotch.

_Sorry,_ Silis blustered,_ but I… I can't right now._ He quickly ran from the room keeping his legs low to the ground, leaving Naomi looking after him.

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with him?<em> Naomi asked herself. She was watching the doorway that Silis ran out of, hoping that he would come back. Whenever Naomi saw Silis, she felt a burning in her loins so intense that she felt that she would die if she didn't have him, but he was so skittish that she couldn't approach him without him running off.

With a sigh of regret, Naomi stood up and walked over to the wall opposite the door Silis went through. She pressed her head and crest against the base of the wall like she used to do in her cell and supported herself with both sets of her inner arms. It was the first time since the day she spied on the mating humans that she had the time to relieve her pent up stress. She began to tease herself with her tail, lightly running it in circles over her moist lips, barely brushing them with every pass of her tail.

She let out a low rasping hiss, desperately wanting more but forcing herself to go easy. Leisurely, she changed the direction of her tail's movement so that it was brushing down the middle of her slit, rubbing against her inner lips. Every pass of her tail made Naomi hiss and caused more fluid to leak out of her vagina. She ground her tail harder against her slit, moving the bumpy surface up and down faster. Naomi shoved 3 of her fingers into her cunt and spasmed in ecstasy. Her insides were tight, stretching to accommodate her probing fingers as she rapidly pumped them in and out of her hole. As she drew her fingers out, her walls contracted and tried to draw her fingers back in until she gave her vagina what it wanted and thrust her digits in as deeply as she could.

While she furiously pumped herself with her fingers, she pressed her tail harder into her folds and rubbed it side to side against the sensitive nub of her clit. The pleasure was so intense from her finger fucking and rubbing her nub that Naomi could barely breathe. She collapsed to her knees gasping in sheer euphoria. She added a fourth finger to join the others in her tight hole, stretching her inner walls even further as she pleasured herself. As she did, she wiggled her fingers to try and get the most enjoyment out of her probing appendages. The combined sensation of her writhing fingers working her tunnel and her tail grinding against her clit was so intense that she screeched and came, bucking her hips upward as she squirted her liquid across the room. Naomi collapsed to the floor with a thump and heaved a sigh of relief.

A quick flash of movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She turned her head towards the doorway opposite her and peered into the darkened room, just in time to see the tip of a long black tail before it darted out of sight.

_So, I have an spectator,_ Naomi thought mischievously, _Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint the audience._

Naomi rested her head sideways on the floor so that she was looking behind herself, raised her hips into the air and waggled her rear seductively. She lifted her tail up, showing her audience 'member' her soaking wet womanhood, her fluids still leaking out of her it and running down her thighs. With her left hand, she spread her lips apart to expose her soaking vagina and clit. She slowly traced her right index finger around her hole, covering it with the fluids dripping from it. She extended her inner jaw and sucked on the finger, tasting herself as she worked her mouth back and forth over her finger.

_Silis…_ she purred softly, doing the best she could to draw out her secret admirer with her voice. From her vantage point she saw Silis cautiously stalk out of the door behind her, his erect member protruding from between his legs. At the sight of it, Naomi's breath caught in her throat. She had caught a fleeting glimpses of it before when Silis thought she couldn't see him, but seeing it fully exposed combined with the musky smell it emitted made her wriggle in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Silis only ran a short distance into a disused boiler room before he stopped and looked between his legs. His member stood fully erect and dripping with a lubricant that his body naturally produced. While not particularly thick, it was long and tapered to a rounded point at the tip. He waited for it to go down, but it stayed standing upright as if defying him. With an exasperated hiss he sat down with his dorsal tubes against the wall and stared down his erection.<p>

_Why can't I control myself around her?_ he asked himself. It was clear that Naomi wanted him and badly. _So why can't I just give her what she wants?_ In fact, it was probably because despite the fact that he had only known her several weeks, he was smitten with her. He feared that any move on his part would drive her away from him, and as a result he was very edgy. Any advances on Naomi's part only made him flustered and shy. It was up to him to make the first move, but he just wasn't confident enough to approach her.

When his manhood finally calmed down and retracted into his sheath, Silis decided that it would be safe to go and try to talk to Naomi about he felt towards her. Maybe then he would have the confidence to give her what she wanted. As he was walking back, he picked up a faint scent. It was sweet, with a heavier, musky undertone to it. As he walked towards where he left Naomi, the scent became stronger and Silis could tell that the sweet scent was Naomi's pheromones. The head of his penis poked out from the sheath between his legs despite Silis' attempts to keep it under control. When he reached the door of the room the pheromones were almost too much for Silis to bear. He looked into the room and the remainder of his self control snapped like a twig as he saw the scene before him unfold.

Silis saw Naomi with her head against the wall, using her long tail and fingers to play with herself. She was leaning her head up against the wall, which meant that he had an eye level view of her dripping wet womanhood as she stroked it with her tail. He felt his member slide out with an audible pop and stiffen rapidly. Silis watched in silent amazement as Naomi used her fingers to penetrate herself, sliding them in and out of her oozing hole while still using her tail to rub her area just below her fingers. Silis was stunned, unable to move as he watched her pleasure herself. Without warning Naomi screeched and sprayed a clear fluid out of her slit, sending it splattering across the room and through the doorway. Some of it landed on Silis' face and his member throbbed violently, the smell of pheromones was so strong that he nearly came at the scent.

Suddenly, Naomi turned her head towards him and he ducked behind the wall next to the door, hoping she hadn't seen him watching her. He peered around the edge of the door and saw that Naomi wasn't quite done yet. She had her head laying on the ground and was using her hands to expose herself, watching him closely. _So she did see me,_ Silis thought, embarrassed. She ran her a finger around her entrance, then put it in her mouth and started to suck on it. All of this was too much for Silis. He was about to run away again when he heard Naomi's voice.

_Silis…_ she purred. He froze and looked into the room. He saw Naomi looking directly at him with a pleading expression. Cautiously, he entered the room and approached Naomi, still bent over with her head on the floor. He walked forwards until his head was only a few feet away from Naomi's dripping slit. He inhaled the scent and his erect tool throbbed again at the sheer amount of pheromones she was releasing. A thin trickle of precum began to flow out of the tip of his member as he inhaled the scent of her sex. He wondered if Naomi's slit would taste as good as it smelled. Slowly, he opened his outer mouth and extended his inner one, but stopped short of penetrating Naomi's awaiting hole. He looked down at her, wanting confirmation.

_Yesss…_ she moaned, _Silissss, pleasssse… Do it._

With her approval Silis gently pushed his inner mouth into Naomi's soaking entrance. She let out a shriek as he penetrated her and purred loudly as he extended his jaw as far as it would go. At first, he just kept his mouth inside, letting her tight wet insides clamp down on his inner jaw. Her walls pulsated, trying to draw his mouth even further into her tight canal. She tasted good too, a faintly sweet and salty flavor that Silis quite liked. He pulled his jaw back out of her vagina, dripping with Naomi's juices. Naomi hissed with disappointment and impatience, but when she felt what Silis was doing she purred even louder than before. He was rubbing his sleek head against her slit, covering himself with the fluid Naomi was leaking. He couldn't get enough of her juices. The pheromones in it were like a drug, clouding his mind and arousing him beyond belief.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooooh,<em> Naomi moaned, _Silissss… you are… oooh… so good!_

He was still rubbing his head into her slit, grinding her clit as he worked his forehead up and down. She hissed and squirmed as he went, dripping so much of her liquids it was like a stream as it ran down his face and on to the floor. However, it wasn't her dripping slit that held Naomi's attention. Silis' member was only several feet in front of her face, dripping precum onto the floor as Silis was occupying himself with coating himself in her fluids. It twitched up and down in a rhythmic pattern that fascinated Naomi.

Wondering what it would feel like, she reached forwards with one of her large hands and touched the base with her index finger and ran it over the ridges up to the tip. Silis felt her touch and let out a muffled hiss, but he didn't run off like before. She rubbed the tip and a small amount of precum drizzled out. She brought her finger to her nose, concealed in her outer mouth and inhaled. It had a deep musky smell, laced with his masculine pheromones. She put her finger into her mouth to see what it tasted like. It was salty and bitter, but not all that unpleasant. Naomi wondered what else he had to offer.

_Silissss…_ Naomi said huskily, _Ssstop... I want to try ssssomething…_ Silis reluctantly quit rubbing himself against her dripping slit and backed up enough to allow Naomi to turn around. She bent down in front of him and muzzled his crotch with her forehead like he did to hers. His member was hot and rigid against her face as she ground against it. It was covered in a slippery like her own fluids, making it easier to move her massive head against Silis' delightful 'little' friend. Silis hissed and screeched as Naomi worked her head against his member.

After rubbing Silis' manhood for several minutes, Naomi decided it was time for a change of pace. She opened her inner mouth and extended it over Silis' shaft, being very careful not to not scrape him with her teeth. Silis purred as she extended her mouth as far as she could over his member. She stopped three quarters of the way down, unable to fit anymore of his meat into her mouth. She pulled her mouth back up Silis' length and plunged it down again, imitating what she had seen the human woman do to the male in the storage space.

* * *

><p>Silis was leaning forward on Naomi's crest as she pleasured him with her mouth. It was wet inside her mouth, and incredibly tight. Every time Naomi drew her mouth back the tightness increased, making him hiss at every stroke. He felt a tingling sensation building up in his groin, getting more intense as Naomi moved her mouth faster. It reached a peak and Silis screeched and climaxed in her mouth, shooting wave after wave of seed into her mouth.<p>

When he released the last of his seed, he collapsed on Naomi's head, panting and gasping. When he had questioned Naomi about mating before, she had only looked away and muttered something about it feeling good. He had no idea that it would feel so amazing. If he had known, he would have given into Naomi's advances a long time ago.

He looked below him and saw Naomi still sucking on his softening member, trying to get the last bits of cum out of it. With a pop, she let go of his member and lifted her head, making Silis stand up by himself. She opened her mouth in front of his face, showing him the volumes of seed that he had ejected into her mouth. After Silis had a long look, she closed her mouth and swallowed his seed, then went over to the wall and leaned against it. She waggled her rear end at him, showing him that he still had a job to finish.

He eagerly walked over to her rear end and went to work. He rubbed his head against her womanhood several times before sticking his smaller jaw into her wet folds. He let his mouth go in as far as it would go, then began to pulse it in and out as fast as he could. Namoi shrieked and hissed as Silis used his mouth like a dick to pleasure her and as he did this he felt his own member hardening rapidly, her scent arousing him again. Her walls clung tightly to his jaw as she worked her, trying to get as much of his mouth in as possible. Naomi reached behind herself, grabbed the top of Silis' crest and pressed his face into her wet folds and thrusting his mouth even deeper into her. Silis purred and kept drilling her with his mouth, swallowing the juices flowing into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Silis' mouth penetrating her sacred hole felt much different from doing it on her own. He could penetrate much deeper than she ever could have hoped to do on her own and his rapid pace was driving her to the brink. She held his head against her slit so that he penetrated her even deeper and his constant purring was stimulating her clitoris.<p>

She let him thrust into her velvety interior until she felt the familiar sensation that came before her climax.

_Silisss... ssstop,_ she told him. He reluctantly pulled away from her dripping slit for the second time and stood back. Naomi shifted herself so that her hips were at the same height as Silis' and raised her tail, offering herself to him. He looked hesitant for a moment, then came over and positioned his member at her entrance. He teased her by rubbing his length over her sopping folds, prodding at her entrance and even flicking at her sensitive clit with the tip, anything except giving her what she wanted most.

With an impatient hiss Naomi wrapped her tail around his hips and thrust him into her. They both let out a combined screech of ecstasy as Silis' member penetrated her. Naomi could feel his manhood stretching out her Silis was lost in a haze of passion, not moving but simply letting Naomi's walls caress his member.

_Silis, isn't there something you should be doing?_ Naomi asked him.

He didn't reply with words, he just sent her a vague feeling of understanding. He started thrusting slowly at first, almost pulling his organ out before thrusting deep into her. His thighs made a smacking sound against her rear as he thrust, making her jerk forwards at every time he shoved into her.

Naomi was having the time of her life. After weeks of trying to get Silis, she was finally getting what she desired and it felt amazing. By comparison, using her fingers and to try and satisfy herself seemed menial compared to the furious pounding Silis was giving her. He scratched her back as he went, drawing blood. Instead of hurting, it only turned her on even more. As Silis started to thrust into her harder, Naomi bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, becoming more vocal by the minute. She reached her peak and climaxed, her inner walls clenching his member and spraying his hips with fluid. The added tightness proved to be too much for him and with one last deep thrust he came, filling her insides with his hot seed.

They stood still for a time, Silis filling her up as wave after wave of seed poured out of his member. When he finished, he withdrew from her with a pop and their mixed fluids poured out of her slit in a stream to pool on the floor.

* * *

><p>Silis was lying on his belly, panting and hissing. His mind was buzzing from both the mating and the shock that they had mated. He looked over to her, still leaning against the wall with his seed pouring out of her slit. She was hissing in delight, rubbing her slit and feeling his semen pout out of her.<p>

Eventually, she got up, laid down beside him and wrapped her long tail around him. He nuzzled up to her large head with his smaller one and for awhile they stayed curled together in silence, her with her body and tail wrapped around him protectively, him rubbing his forehead against her chin.

Eventually Naomi broke the silence. _Silis?_

_Yes Naomi?_

_Are you ready to go again?_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I did writing it!<p>

If you have any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me.


	6. On Hiatus

Until I have finished my story Unusual Testing, The Hive will be on hiatus. I want to establish more backstory and set up before I continue to write for The Hive. 


End file.
